


Help me inhale And mend it with you

by charlieclifford



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masochist, Pain Kink, School, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieclifford/pseuds/charlieclifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael kinda liked being beaten up, Ashton was kinda confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help me inhale And mend it with you

**Author's Note:**

> I've probably over sold this. Hopefully you don't find it too misleading - clarification: there's no sex.

"Ouch you fucking wanker!" Michael shouted, pushing Ashton's chest.

"You're the one who got in that stupid fucking fight, Mike. Stop complaining and let me sort your face out," Ashton sighed, dabbing the end of the wash cloth onto Michael's split lip.

"Kennedy was asking for it," Michael complained, rubbing his throbbing cheek bone, knowing for a fact that there would be a colourful mark there soon.

"You threw the first punch. I mean, you know he's a prick, what the fuck were you thinking?" Ashton grumbled, swatting Michael's hand away from his face and throwing the fabric to the side. "And Anyways," Ashton continued, glancing at his watch and running a hand through his hair "We're already ten minutes late for Richard's class, we're screwed."

"Who gives a shit?" Michael huffed and jumped down from the bathroom sink and took a look in the mirror. He grimaced at the sight in front of him, his porcelain complexion was now red and purple, there was dried blood on both his eyebrow and lip, he looked awful.

"We'll get detention."

"Just don't turn up, he won't care," Michael said, sorting his parting out in the mirror, thinking in some way that it might make him more presentable.

"There's blood all over your shirt," Ashton commented, causing Michael to let out a huff of annoyance.

"It'd better be Kennedy's," Michael said, unbuttoning it and dampening the stained areas with some cold water.

"What the fuck, Mike?" Ashton shouted "These bruises aren't from today," He motioned to the younger boy's torso that was littered with bruises of all different shapes and sizes.

"Leave it out, Ash," Michael sighed, keeping his attention on his shirt, that the cold water was not helping out at all.

"Who did this to you?" Ashton softly asked. He placed his hand on Michael's shoulder thinking that it would add to his sincerity and provide some sort of comfort, but Michael simply shrugged it off.

"None of your business."

"Michael."

"I said fuck off!" Michaels voice boomed as he slammed his fist on the edge of the sink. It cracked slightly and Michael could already feel the small amount of blood seeping through the fresh new wound.

"Oh Michael," Ashton whispered, taking it upon himself to slowly and gently trace the damaged skin with his fingertips. It tickled Michael's back but he didn't react, he just stared at Ashton through the mirror. "I can help," He said, halting his movements and meeting Michael's gaze in the reflective metal. Without breaking eye contact he leaned forward a placed a small peck on Michael's shoulder. He felt the boys body shudder at the unexpected behaviour, but he didn't make a move to push him off, so Ashton placed another kiss at the base of Michael's neck, and another at the centre, and one more on his jaw.

Michael couldn't help his eyes closing or his head tilting to the side as he felt Ashton creating a small trail of kisses back down to his shoulder blades. He wasn't use to being touched this delicately. Ashton's arms made their way to Michael's waist as he pulled him closer so that his chest was squished by Michael's back. "I'm sorry this happened to you," Ashton whispered into Michael's shoulder, causing Michael to snap his eyes open and push Ashton away.

"I told you it was nothing," He grumbled, picking up his wet shirt and tugging it on and avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

"Michael," Ashton sighed, grabbing the boys wrist so he couldn't storm out.

"Don't you get it, Ash? Don't you fucking get it?" Michael shouted, pulling his arm out of reach "I'm a fucking freak! Save yourself while you still can!"

"Shut the fuck up, Clifford. Just tell me who hurt you and I'll deal with them."

"I don't want you to deal with them!" Michael shouted, finally looking up at Ashton's face. It was filled with nothing but worry and concern but Michael knew that his expression would turn into hatred and disgust in less that a moment if he told.

"Was it Kennedy?" Ashton asked, "Is that why you punched him earlier?"

"Leave it out, Ash! Do you not understand the meaning of the word no?"

"Just a yes or a no, Mike. Was it Kennedy?" Ashton grabbed the sides of Michael's face so that he was forced to look into Ashton's eyes.

It took Michael a few moments before he caved "Yeah."

"I fucking knew it! That son of a bitch, I'm going to rip his fucking balls off and shove them down his throat!"

"Ash-"

"Who the fuck does he think he is?"

"Ash-"

"Why does he think he can-"

"Shut the fuck up, Ashton!" Michael shouted. Ashton immediately obliged and looked at Michael. "It's my fault."

"Look, whatever he's said to you isn't true-"

"Ash, you don't understand. Something's wrong with me, I'm not normal."

"Michael," Ashton sighed "No one's normal, being normal isn't punk rock, and anyways whatever's different about you doesn't warrant you into being beaten to a pulp."

Michael scoffed and pushed Ashton to the side so that he could finally leave the boys toilets. There was no one in the hallways, which annoyed Michael a lot as he was unable to blend into the crowd and pretend that he couldn't hear Ashton calling his name. "Michael! Michael, wait!"

"Fuck off, Ash," Michael spat, storming over to his locker and shoving everything into his bag.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Michael said "I'm going home," he muttered once he realised that Ashton wasn't going to respond.

"You can't just run away," Ashton sighed, grabbing Michael's bag from his shoulder and shoving it back into the open locker.

"Fucking watch me," Michael grumbled, going to grab the bag again. Ashton pushed Michael out of the way and slammed the locker shut before forcefully taking Michael's wrist and dragging him into the caretakers cupboard.

"What the fuck are you doing, Ash?" Michael said as Ashton felt around the walls until he located the light switch. The impenetrable blackness of the room suddenly disappeared. Michael wrinkled his nose up in disgust at the smell of the cleaning products that had quite quickly became more prominent once they were in his eye line.

"Just shut up and tell me what's the problem."

"I can't exactly do both."

Ashton groaned and rolled his eyes at Michael's childish behaviour "Just tell me. Please."

"What? You're desperate to find out why Kennedy wanted to beat my face in? Will that make you fucking happy?" The tone of Michael's voice seemed to increase at each new word he spoke and it caused Ashton to recoil slightly.

"What would make me happy right now is for you to stop swearing," Ashton mumbled "I just don't see what the big deal is."

"Okay, fine. Seeing as you want to find out so badly," Michael angrily spoke in his normal talking voice, which made Ashton mentally note down to never get on Michael's bad side - ever. "He beat me up because I wanted him to."

It took Ashton a few minutes of digesting Michael's words before he could respond "What?"

"I fucking loved it, every last moment of it: every kick, every punch every fucking scratch," Michael sighed at Ashton's blank expression. He knew that this was bound to happen, that he was bound to shut down on him. Michael was waiting for the moment that Ashton was going to make an excuse and leave.

"You like being hurt?" Ashton spoke slowly, like he was afraid of wording anything wrongly.

"I love it."

"Okay."

"Okay what?" Michael asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at the shorter boy.

"You like pain, I get it now," Ashton said like it was the most logical thing in the world.

"You're not freaked out?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because it's weird?"

"Yeah, but so are you."

"Oh wow. Thanks," Michael teased, shoving Ashton's shoulder, which caused him to stumble a bit.

"So, is it like some sort of kink?"

"Shut the fuck up, Ash."


End file.
